


Dead End

by Hotgitay



Series: Lake Tahoe trilogy [4]
Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A look at what exactly happened during the Lake Tahoe incidentAaron and Camille argue as they arrive at Lake Tahoe
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Series: Lake Tahoe trilogy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494398





	Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t happen on the show but it’s a headcanon of mine’s and they are too cute I just love writing for amille

“You’re positive this is the right place?”Camille questioned her husband 

“I can read a map perfectly fine”Aaron responded 

“I’m just making sure”Camille knew his driving wasn’t all that perfect

“I’ll have you know I was the first one to pass my driving test with flying colors”Aaron argued with his wife 

“Roads can be tricky”Camille muttered 

“Isn’t this absolutely breathtaking?”Aaron observed Lake Tahoe and all its majestic beauty 

“The pamphlet doesn’t do this place any justice”Camille laughed 

“Good old Lake Tahoe”Aaron let out a sigh of relief once he reached their destination 

“I can’t believe we’re finally here I never thought we’d make it”Camille groaned out 

“Come on my driving isn’t that bad”Aaron guffawed 

“You got us stranded at a dead end”Camille crosses her arms 

“It was an error of judgement”Aaron states 

“I made an honest mistake Cam”Aaron says 

“Well we’re here now”Camille replies


End file.
